Cold Shores Part One
by doodookiin
Summary: Dunmer thief Ele'sai makes her journey from Solstheim to Skyrim in search of a new home, and an elusive guild.


Strong waves crashing against sodden wood, the taste of salt thick in the air. She remembered the crossing so well; one quick slip, past the drunk sailor, and into the hold of the Northern Maiden. A decision that had carried Ele'sai all the way to the cold shores of Skyrim. She had nothing to her name except the clothes on her back, and a small satchel full of basic items. Her first hope had been to save, and buy passage on the ship, but she had scarcely managed to keep herself alive. The life of a petty thief in the dying settlement of Raven Rock was hardly luxurious.

After arriving in Windhelm, and purchasing a woolen cloak in the Grey Quarter, she quickly made her way to the city of Riften. Five minutes within the walls of Windhelm had shown her enough scorn for a lifetime; she had heard the Dunmer were ill-treated there, but nothing had prepared her for the gaggle of Nords wanting to chase her from the city. Eyes pierced her skin with every step she took, she knew she had to find a new safe haven. Windhelm had been her original hope, knowing of the Grey Quarter and assuming that Dunmer would be welcome in there. Riften became her new destination, after overhearing two tavern patrons discussing the thievery problem there, and something they kept referring to as 'the guild'. She had managed to scrape a few coin by selling some herbs from Solstheim to the innkeep, and bought herself a carriage ride to Riften. Using her cloak as a hood, she boarded the rickety thing, not looking back as she left Windhelm behind.

She finally arrived outside Riften as the sun was setting, taking the back gate she managed to slip into the city unnoticed. A dark clearing lay before her, to her right, a large statue of Talos brooded over its sword. Slowly, she walked towards it. Fat, lazy Glowbugs dreamily surrounded the statue's head, giving it the impression of a misshapen halo. She had never kept gods, or any form of religion, but she reached into her satchel and withdrew a Scathecraw leaf, and placed it at the stone feet. Silently, she willed her safety. She did not wish for gold, or fame. Just security. With that, she could build a new life.

The next morning was grey, and misty. The Bee and Barb had kept her warm that night, at a modest cost. She stepped out into the morning air with the kind of confidence that radiates from a person; she wore but a simple dress, her cloak and a satchel. The dagger strapped to her thigh was not visible, and she planned on keeping it that way. The wind gentle caressed her skin as she instinctively wandered back to the Talos statue. She felt the presence behind her, but assumed it to be a guard. Pulling her hood up, she quickened her pace, just in case. The statue was even more formidable in the daylight; it towered above her, staring past her. She felt insignificant in its presence, but strangely drawn to it.

A hand clapped around her face, covering her mouth. An arm drew around her stomach and pulled her in sharply. A second figure drew a bag over her head, and helped carry her off. They did not travel far, the sound of stone scraping stone, footsteps, a trap door? She knew they were now underground. Allowing herself to go limp, they set her in a chair. Rope bound her hands behind it, and the bag was removed. A vicious looking older Nord stood before her; they were in an empty chamber, water poured down its walls and dripped from crevices. It smelt damp. The two figures who had bound her revealed themselves, an Argonian and a fellow Dunmer. They both folded their arms, standing either side of the aged man.

"Who sent you?" his voice was nasally, his tone accusing.

"No one" she met his gaze, "I'm just looking to find my footings in this land"

The man scoffed, but the door behind him pushed open, and the leather bound trio turned to watch as a pool of light was cast upon them. Yet another man, bearing a torch and a crooked smile, entered.

"Mercer, we need- " he stopped suddenly, smile vanishing, "what's this?"

"I told you, Brynjolf! This is the one whose been watching the guild" Mercer hissed.

With a wave, the red headed man dismissed the other two and stood alone with Mercer. The door was pushed shut, removing the warmth from the chamber once more. Brynjolf passed the torch to a bewildered looking Mercer, and knelt in front of Ele'sai. Her red eyes caught the torch, and burned into his. He put a gentle hand on her knee.

"Lass, who are you, in truth?"

"Just a nomad" she admitted, shaking her head so that her hood would fall down, "I came to Riften in search of some sort of guild for thieves"

Brynjolf chuckled, and looked back at Mercer. The man looked furious, and swiftly marched out of the room, leaving the two alone in the dark.

"Ah, damn that man" Brynjolf muttered, reaching round to untie her, and help her up. He took her hand, and led her out of the door, into a circular chamber. Beds, chests, and thieves were scattered everywhere. He looked down at her,

"Well, you found what you were looking for"


End file.
